


Tactile

by AirgiodSLV



Series: Undone [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-30
Updated: 2004-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: Elijah is out there somewhere. Not being able to see him doesn’t mean a thing; Dom can hear the whisper of cloth, feel the fierce, possessive burn of his gaze, and every now and then Elijah chooses to remind him.





	Tactile

**Author's Note:**

> For Kate, who had to wait far too long. Thanks to Brenna for the beta.
> 
> Content/Warnings: s/D, bondage, pain.

Dom breathes, and the air around him shimmers. He can’t see it – his eyes are bound with cloth, the world dark around him – but he can sense it, almost certain that he can feel the displacement of the particles themselves as they rearrange around him, as he trembles and Elijah moves.

Elijah is out there somewhere. Not being able to see him doesn’t mean a thing; Dom can hear the whisper of cloth, feel the fierce, possessive burn of his gaze, and every now and then Elijah chooses to remind him.

So far tonight, Dom has been reminded with the kiss of a lash, painting streaks of fire and pain across his backside; the tickle and incomplete ache of a feather duster between his legs; the spill of something like oil over his shoulders and down his chest, clinging thick and syrupy to his skin. He doesn’t know what it was, or whether it left a residue, can only feel the ghost of it pooling on the ripples of his tensed stomach. And there have been others, other touches, so many and so varied that he can’t remember them all. But never the one that he wants most.

He’s lost track of time, but he must have been here for hours now. The muscles in his legs are exhausted from holding him up and he can’t feel his hands, cuffed and chained as he is in the middle of the room, his feet spread apart and his arms stretched overhead, hooked to the ceiling in some ingenious way that only Elijah could have thought up. He doesn’t know how much more of this he can stand.

Another whisper of sound, and then there’s a tug, and Dom nearly groans aloud – _don’t make a sound,_ Elijah had whispered, _don’t speak or I’ll leave and you’ll never know_ – as the beads Elijah had slipped inside him earlier are pulled slowly out, each one bumping and rolling over his prostate until he has to bite his lip to keep silent.

The leather creaks as he pulls against the restraints, and he hears his own breathing, harsh and needy, rasping in his ears. The beads finally slip free and he gives in to a quiet, shuddering sigh. Fabric rustles and then drapes over his shoulder, cool and slick as it slithers across his throat. And then there’s no more, no contact, nothing but silence and waiting, and the air pressing in against his moist skin.

Elijah is endlessly inventive; this could go on for hours more. But Dom is getting too close to the edge of panic, too brightsharp and hot, and he knows that Elijah can sense it, can feel the vibrations beneath Dom’s quivering skin. He’s trembling, sweating, shaking, and Elijah is biding his time. He’s touched Dom with leather, cloth, metal, even ice – which made Dom hiss and Elijah laugh as it melted on Dom’s burning skin and trickled down the length of his body to drip between his bare and painted toes – but never skin.

Breath stirs the hairs between his legs, warm and close, and Dom tenses, straining for a brush of skin against his, for human contact. Elijah is too quick for him, though, too sly, and Dom is left gaping and hungry, a void needing to be filled.

 _Can you come without me touching you?_ Elijah had asked, and Dom had been cocky but uncertain, had shaken his head without words and looked at Elijah with eyes dark and trusting, and Elijah had tilted his head and smiled.

There’s the too-solid push of something against his entrance suddenly, and he tries to twist away from it but can’t, stretched taut and open for Elijah to manipulate, and his mind blanks with panic and hope before it crashes at the recognition of lube-covered rubber, the dildo sliding easily into him without Elijah’s fingers ever brushing his skin. Dom’s hips stutter hopefully, skin and muscle stretched around the intrusion, but nothing happens and he’s left with stillness, air molecules swirling helplessly and his ass burning with the need for friction and heat.

The silence presses around him for so long that Dom nearly looses a sound – _don’t leave me_ – and struggles, but his lips can’t remember how to form words, and his voice dies in his throat. He drops his head, neck and shoulder muscles aching, and as he does so the dildo twists, sudden, sharp, and this time the sound almost escapes without his permission.

Out and in, and Dom chokes on relief as his hips pick up the rhythm and clench rhythmically with the pull-push, in and out. It’s not enough, it’s not what he wants, but he’ll take what he can get. Elijah is fucking him by artificial proxy, and it will have to be enough.

Or maybe it won’t; because now he can feel the shift as the rhythm becomes slightly strained, pushed or held back, and then the tiny, sudden gust of air as Elijah blows across his cock, which is still eager and hard, quivering with hope. It jerks at the attention, and Elijah laughs softly and it’s too much, the sound after all of the silence, the intimacy of it going straight to his cock, and Dom moans, finally undone as the rubber dildo pushes up hard inside him.

For a moment he’s frozen, terrified, but Elijah doesn’t stop, doesn’t leave, whispers something instead and then – _blank white heat fuck_ – Elijah’s mouth slides over him, throat relaxing and taking him all the way to the base, and Dom comes without warning or realization, hours of tense anticipation flooding into release within the space of an eye-blink.

Elijah catches him knowingly, soothes him with hands and lips and murmurs, and Dom falls all over again.


End file.
